Bertrand Takes the Stage
"Bertrand Takes the Stage"' '''is the 7th story mission in ''Infamous 2. Synopsis Introduction Kuo contacts Cole and laments that she's lost the trail on Dr Wolfe's whereabouts and is frantic because she knows he's as good as dead once the Militia extract the information they need from him. Zeke also panics and reminds Cole that Wolfe's the reason they are in New Marais, and they won't be able to take down the Beast without him. Kuo then tells the gang that if they can get the leader of the Milita, Joseph Bertand III to talk, he'll know where Wolfe is. Kuo then adds that Bertand is elusive most of the time, but he's giving a speech in a few hours at St. Ignatius. When there, Cole tells Zeke that he'll stay out of sight until Bertrand makes his appearance. Two hours later, Cole makes his way inside the rally. Speak of the Devils Once Bertrand makes his appearance, the assembled crowd begins cheering and chanting. Bertrand uses his political power to title Cole "The Demon of Empire City" and convince everyone attending the rally that Cole is a menace to New Marais. Zeke's disgusted that Bertrand is berating Cole and tells him they should leave and figure out another way to save Wolfe, but Cole, (who's used to people talking trash about him) tells them that they have no choice, but tells him he doesn't have to stay at the rally if he doesn't want to. Zeke replies that he isn't going anywhere. Bertrand then brags about the Militia, calling them the "true guardians" of the city and proclaiming that they are all that stands between the people and the "freaks." Right on cue, a random citizen notices one of the "freaks" on top of the stage scaffolding. This sends everyone into a panic, except for Bertrand, who tasks his Militia with dealing with the creatures. Cole immediately jumps into the fray and takes on several of the creatures while assisting the Milita, who exclaim they don't need his help, while the civilians look on in awe as they realize Cole is trying to help them. Once Cole takes down the monsters, Bertrand takes off in a limousine, mocking Cole's abilities and intentions. The chase Knowing this might be his only chance, Cole takes off in pursuit of Bertrand's limousine. Cole then uses grind wires to keep up with Bertrand, until dropping onto the roof of his limo. Bertrand, calmly brushing off Cole's threats, says that he had nothing to say to him and if he were Cole, he would be more worried about his head." Suddenly, Cole gets hit in the head with the skid of a Militia helicopter as he turns around to see what Bertrand meant. The force of the.impact sends him flying off of the limo and onto the ground. After getting up, Cole faces the helicopter, taking it down with a thrown vehicle. After this, Zeke contacts him about the "shirtless inbred crocodile freaks" that Cole had the pleasure of fighting, as well as a weird device on Gaffney Street that Cole should check out. Walkthrough After the long cutscene of Bertrand's speech, you must first deal with the Corrupted and the Militia. It is best to use melee attacks against these monsters since they are quick and often pretty close anyway. After the enemies are downed, you must chase down Bertrand in his limousine. Use the wires to keep up with him. If you lose him, you fail the mission. After reaching Bertand, watch the cutscene, then Cole will be attacked by a helicopter. To take down the menacing chopper, lift up any stationary car and hurl it right at it to blow it to pieces. You may have to wait until the chopper is in good reach, and it's best to wait for it to stop in its place. Trivia * This mission was the first entire mission to be publicly seen in a gameplay footage of inFamous 2. ** The footage also featured a power not featured in the retail copy of the game - an unnamed power functioning as a horizontal Induction Launch. It was removed because there were already enough ways to get around the city. ** The Electromagnetic Shockwave was dubbed as "TK-Blast" in the footage. * After this mission is finished, members of the Corrupted will randomly appear in certain locations. * Cole can catch up with the limo, stand in front of it, without any reaction from Bertrand or his driver. If Cole jumps up on the limo's roof from in front, he will still jump from the rear of the limo in the cutscene. * USTV will show a report of the events of the mission, using a looping video of Bertrand on stage, with the looping video looking like it was taken by someone recording from the crowd with their cell phone. * There is a small glitch in game where when it is time to go after Bertrand's limo, the Corrupted are still alive and will chase you. ** This is negated as Militia will shoot them down. * In the Japanese version, Bertrand states Cole is 26 years old, but it is only stated in this version and considered non-canon. The reason it was only stated in the Japanese version is unknown. This is further disproven by a statement by Nate Fox in 2009, as he claimed Cole is 27 in the original Infamous. Gallery B takes the stage.jpg|Cole waits for the rally to begin B takes the stage 1.jpg|Cole and Zeke listen to Bertrand B takes the stage 3.jpg|Fighting the Corrupted B takes the stage 4.jpg|Chasing Bertrand Video Sources * Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous 2